


高家四重奏（第四回）

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	高家四重奏（第四回）

门铃响起时，高访只当是高阳忘了带钥匙，开门后他才发现，门外站着的是展耀。

“不是说最近忙吗？”高访见他神色不对，压低了声音，“遇到什么事儿吗？”

“没有，就是想你们了。”展耀挤出个状似轻松的笑，可惜没什么说服力。

见高访深深看他，明显不信，展耀转头避开他的目光：“明俊和阳阳呢，不在家吗？”

“明俊嫌这里离学校远，住回自己的公寓了，阳阳加班还没回来。”高访环抱着胳膊，目光仍是紧落在展耀心神不宁的脸上，片刻后他叹了口气，“我去给你拿喝的，老规矩？”

“谢谢哥。”

展耀走到沙发前，慢慢坐了下来。

不一会，他面前放上瓶冰镇干姜水，还跟着一个玻璃杯，里面有几片新切的柠檬。

高访看他一眼，打开干姜水倒进了玻璃杯，里面的柠檬伴着气泡“嘶啦”，一片片浮了上来。

“难受就和我说说。”

展耀把玻璃杯握在手里，不喝也不嫌凉，愣愣看了好一会，才低声开口道：“哥，小白他接受了国际刑警的邀请，要去执行六个月的秘密任务。”他缓了缓，“下周就走。”

既然是邀请，就不是强制性的，意味着莫大的光荣，也有双向选择的自由。

等展耀得知消息时，白羽瞳已经答应了。

他怎么能......怎么能......

“羽瞳他没和你商量？”

高访敏锐地抓住了要害，随着他的话一出口，展耀的身体果然颤了一下。

展耀低头喝了口冰饮，摇了摇头：“这是他一直以来的梦想，我知道，无论如何他都会去的。”

“那你呢，小耀，你是怎么想的？”

“我？”展耀苦笑一下，“他都决定好了，我怎么想又有什么关系。再说了，”展耀隐隐咬住牙槽，“难道我不知道这是他的梦想？！难道我会拦着他吗？！”

正说着，门上一下响动，高阳开门进来了。

他见到展耀也不惊讶，随口喊了声“表哥”，又冲高访眨了眨眼，示意他大哥过来。

“哥，”高阳附上高访的耳朵，“白哥在下面，应该是等了有一会了。”

两人对视一眼，一齐看向走上阳台的展耀。

展耀此时低头看着楼下，整个人没入沉沉夜色，叫人猜不透地杳远。

“去和他谈谈吧。”高访走过去，稍稍侧身往下看，白羽瞳靠在白色跑车旁，也正注目楼上，“别让他不安，也别让自己遗憾。”

 

送走展耀，高访回身收拾玻璃杯，就见高阳换了居家服，打着哈欠从房间里出来，一脸的疲惫。

“表哥他们没事吧？”

“没事，你白哥要离开六个月，执行特殊任务。”高访皱眉看他又打了个大哈欠，“怎么这么累？事儿很多吗？”

“不是事儿多。”高阳一屁股摊倒在沙发上，“是心累。”

遇上林耀正那么个老板，心能不累吗？

尼玛，林耀正，就算我暗恋你我也要说，你丫也太龟毛了！

 

“太甜。”

两块糖，重泡第一次。

“太苦。”

一块糖，重泡第二次。

“甜味差不多，太烫了。”

一块半的糖，水温太高，重泡第三次。

“香味太闷，不够醇。”

一块半的糖，水温太低，重泡第四次。

然后是第五次、第六次、第七次......

高阳在茶水间和总裁办公室之间来来回回，也不知多少次，终于，林耀正点了点头：“比Yuna泡得好。”

见高阳似是松了口气，林耀正又把咖啡杯放了下来:“但是还有很大的进步空间。”

也就，还是不满意咯！

高阳斗志顿起，一回座位就立刻上网疯狂搜索泡咖啡要义。

笑话，连总裁喜欢的咖啡都泡不好，他有什么资格说自己是总裁的爱，啊不，秘书。

中焙，水温90，100ml，一块半的糖，冲入后搅拌十下，把温度计放进去一测，80度。

“不错。”林耀正又喝了一口，发现高阳的表情还是相当紧张，“高秘书，你怎么了？”

“没什么。”高阳先是摇了摇头，片刻后又迟疑道，“林总，您这次就没有什么‘但是’？”

林耀正听得一愣，随即笑出了声：“没有但是。”他冲高阳一举杯，“不过这杯子要是能提前温一下就更好了。”

于是，经过九九八十一难，高秘书终于泡出了让林总满意的咖啡。

然而这还只是泡咖啡。

 

“这么夸张？”

面对同事不可思议的眼神，高阳有气无力地趴在桌上，连头也不想点，不止喝咖啡龟毛......

一页最多36行，多一行也不行！

一行只能有38个字，多一个都不行，哪怕是标点符号也不行！

“的”“地”绝不能混用，错一个全文重写！

报告里绝不能出现饼状图，发现一个就是分分钟退回重做！

PPT里的图片大小必须是15*15，误差1mm也不行！

纸张绝不能出现折痕，浅浅一道也不行！

......

幸亏我和总裁之间隔着永远，永远不用给他写报告，同事暗自庆幸，免不了劝慰一番：“这都是总裁对工作要求高，应该的。”

那工作之外，事儿也一点不少。

不喜欢香水味，顺带也不喜欢一切洗发水、沐浴露甚至香皂味，害他现在所有的洗浴产品都是无味款，整个人都暗淡无光了！

在外矿泉水只喝斐济进口的，连巴黎的都不行，他不得不日常随身携带2瓶以上550ml矿泉水，手上的包从来没轻过！

还有啊......

这龟毛的事是越说越多，到最后高阳对自己油然而生一股敬仰之情：高阳，你太伟大了，你为了追求爱情，忍常人所不能忍，简直情感动天！

可是，再感天动地又怎么样？林耀正他根本不喜欢男人。

想到那天大排档的对话，高秘书刚昂扬一会的心，又瞬间萎靡了下去。

他怀着这颗患得患失的萎靡之心草草结束了午饭，默默走回办公室。

刚坐下，就接到了林耀正的电话。

“高秘书，请你进来一下。”

 

“一块吃午饭？”高阳结结巴巴道，“林......林总，您......您是说从......从明天开始，”他咽了咽口水，“您要和我一块......一块吃午饭？”

这是真的吗？！这怎么会是真的！

“没错。”

这他妈就是真的！

“那是吃......”

“你吃什么就帮我定什么吧。”

可是我吃的都是自己做的呀......

林耀正见他面露难色：“有问题？”

“没问题！”高阳下意识地激动一应，又很快发现不妥，赶紧清了清喉咙，姿态端方道，“好的，林总。”

俗话说，要抓住一个男人的心，就要抓住这个男人的胃，现在不就是我高阳爱情的转机？！

“那就这么定了，你先出去工作吧。”

林耀正看着高阳转身离开，眸中目光深邃。

高访这个弟弟胆子真是不小，竟然在午饭时间公然在茶水间编排上司八卦，不把他牢牢看住了，还不知道会再说出些什么。

龟毛？

林耀正眸光一暗，我就让你瞧瞧什么是真正的龟毛。

 

“算了，不说我工作上的事了。”高阳接过高访递给他的可乐，仰头一口，“哥，浅宇是明天组织团建吗？”

“对。”高访见他不欲多说，也不追问，在他身边坐下，“这次没什么时间，我和南弦他们商量了一下，就近去个离岛，游个泳，吃吃海鲜烧烤什么的，让大家放松放松。”见高阳了然地点着头，高访突然眉头一皱，“明俊和你联系了吗？他开学一个多月了吧，也不知道学得怎么样。”

“问了，明俊哥说没问题，他挺喜欢上课的。”这话连高阳都不信，不过他还是劝道，“哥，你别操心了，这不还有展耀哥看着嘛，再说我看这次明俊哥回来成熟不少，你也别太杞人忧天了，还是想想明天怎么放松吧！”

 

接到陈明俊的电话，沈浩然正在酒店办入住登记。

他甫一接起，那头顿时心急火燎道：“知道去哪儿买spring///药吗？”

spring///药？他一五讲四美的正直青年，上哪儿知道这些旁门左道的？

“这我哪儿知道啊，又没有买过，你自己去网上查查呗。”沈浩然话一说完，又觉得不对，“你买spring///药干嘛？你特么千万别惹事啊！陈明俊你......陈明俊！陈明俊！”好家伙，这人把电话挂了。

沈浩然顿时心神不宁起来，这小子不会是要做违法乱纪的事儿吧，他正琢磨得心慌，就听身后传来个似曾相识的声音：“陈明俊怎么了？”

沈浩然吓得一转身，果然是高访！

真是怕什么来什么，他刚才听到多少？

“浩然，明俊怎么了？”高访又走近一步。

沈浩然下意识跟着一退，连忙支吾道：“没......没什么，他说他想健身，问我去哪个健身房好。”说着，沈浩然比划起自己的肱二头肌，“我推荐了自己去的那家，我这身健硕的肌肉就是在那里练出来的。”

明俊去健身？

那小子不能吃苦不能耐劳，公寓里的健身器材应有尽有，早落了不知多少层灰，他会愿意去健身？

高访似笑非笑地看了沈浩然一眼，就手拿起电话给陈明俊拨了过去。

“明俊，你给沈浩然打电话说了什么？你是不是打算做什么？你有什么事瞒着我？”

好一通连环炮，这边的沈浩然和那头的陈明俊俱是被炸出了一脑门官司。

沈浩然偷偷咽了咽口水，心虚地看着高访一脸严肃地打电话，也不知陈明俊在那头说了什么，一会之后，高访冷着脸挂了电话，又凌厉看他一眼，转身走了。

下一秒，沈浩然收着了陈明俊的短信，就两字，外加一个大大的感叹号：叛徒！

沈浩然觉得自己比窦娥还冤，他怎么知道自己会在离岛碰上高访？对了，陈明俊他买spring///药到底要干什么？！

 

干什么？

与其说是干什么，倒不如说是希望被干什么！

简而言之，言而简之，陈明俊看上了何晓冬......的肉体。

为了这个肉体，他特意选了游泳课，虽说每周一次频率低了点，但他陈大少从来不是浪费时间的人。

这屁股，这腰线，还有上次没领略的腿部线条，这人果然是有巧克力腹肌！

陈大少低头看了眼自己肚子上又白又软的腹肌一块，穿着性感小泳裤就窜了过去。

“晓冬，咱这又见面了，挺有缘分啊。”陈明俊豪迈地一拍何晓冬肩膀，没忘轻轻蹭上一把，果然是柔韧有劲好手感。

“陈明俊，你好。”何晓冬一本正经地点了点头，还是那副木讷样。

眼看着何晓冬先是套上了一件80年代老头背心，又要穿上那件老气横秋的格子衬衫，陈明俊内心不住惋惜，这么一副美好的肉体就要被那么丑不拉几的衣服遮掩，简直暴殄天物。

“何晓冬！”陈明俊忍无可忍地一声吼，“下课后跟我去逛街！”

“逛街？”何晓冬扶了扶眼镜，难得地愣住了。

“对，逛街！”陈明俊嫌弃地又扫了眼他那身行头，“给你买衣服！”

 

要说陈大少陪人逛街买衣服，那绝对是尽心尽力。

从内衣到外衣，从头到脚，那必须都给置办齐全了。

老头背心，丢掉丢掉，格子衬衫，销毁销毁，袜子竟然是尼龙的，赶紧给我扔了！

陈明俊拉着何晓冬从东逛到西，刚出一个shoppingmall又入下一个plaza，等两人一大圈逛下来，天早都黑透了，而眼前的何晓冬，已然从一个呆头呆脑的geek摇身一变成了禁欲系街头潮人。

说他禁欲，主要还是那张脸，真是一点不笑。

“帅哥，偶尔也笑一笑嘛。”陈明俊忍不住去掰他的嘴角，何晓冬倒也由着他掰，下一秒那嘴角又自己垮塌了下来。

真是不开窍的石头，陈明俊在心里暗暗吐槽，忍不住又掐了把何晓冬的脸，幸亏手感不错。

 

也不知是不是世道变了，这种不开窍的硬邦邦的不苟言笑的石头，偏偏在女生中大受欢迎，再加上何晓冬那一身陈大少亲手打造的潮服，简直是魅力四射、大杀四方。

陈明俊走在何晓冬身边，感受着四周频频投来的目光，三成冲着自己，七成冲着何晓冬，没办法，谁叫这年头流行男友力爆棚的肌肉男。

他这么一走神，就忽视了前方来袭的敌军。

那个敌军胆子颇大，一双性感长腿往两人面前一立，在众目睽睽之下对何晓冬露出了无比甜美的笑容：“何同学，我是沈佳宜。”也是设计系系花，“能不能和你交个朋友？”

交朋友？是交男朋友吧。

陈明俊正想落落大方地温柔杀敌，身边何晓冬倒是自动开启了“凭本事单身”模式：“不好意思，我不认识你，也不想和你交朋友。”他眼神诚恳道，“我是要出家的，不能近女色。”

女……色……

如同一颗石子投入湖面，轻波敛涟散开入水，不多时于方圆十里掀起暗涌无边，一片窸窣议论声中，陈明俊把何晓冬的手臂一拉：“何师父，我们走。”

 

经此一役，何晓冬在诚治大学可谓名声大噪，谁不知道物理系有一个才貌双全的学霸要出家当和尚？

按说当和尚戒酒戒色，本是个让人泄气的由头，但偏偏愿意挑战难度的女生大有人在，想想也是，能让一个和尚动了心，这得是多大的魅力？

于是上赶着往前冲的女生比以前还多，把陈明俊气得，只觉得自己是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

本来这美好的青春肉体就他一人知道，现在这傻小子被自己捯饬得人摸狗样，谁还看不出他的性/张力？

每天在人前晃的，真是不知道什么时候就能被人撬了墙角！

不行，他必须先下手为强！

沈浩然这个叛徒是靠不住了，他哥那里也是打死都不能说，表哥更别提了，分分钟就能把自己关进去外加一整晚普法课，至于阳阳，陈明俊想了想，不行，这小子和大哥住一起，保不齐哪天就露了底，看来还是得上网找靠谱的货源。

药是下在矿泉水里的，陈明俊以指导健身的名义把何晓冬请到了家里，毕竟他家里一堆落了三层灰的健身器材，也不算是撒谎。  
他眼睁睁看着何晓冬把水喝了，又眼睁睁看着他的脸快速红了起来。  
豆大的汗珠从挺立的鼻尖滑下，陈明俊看得口干舌燥：“晓冬，你是不是很热啊？”他佯装关切地靠坐过去，手摸上了何晓冬的额头，“哎呀，好烫。”  
何晓冬眉头紧锁地点了点头：“好热，全身像火烧着了一样。”说着他难耐地拉扯起自己的衣领。  
“热了，那就脱吧，反正就我们两个人。”陈明俊温柔地怂恿道。  
何晓冬犹豫一下，终于还是抵不过浑身的燥热，脱去了白衬衫。  
“我也觉得有点热。”陈明俊如此说着，把自己的T恤也脱了，露出衣服下白花花的身体，是的，为了方便操作，他特地只穿了单件。  
感觉到何晓冬的目光紧盯着自己赤裸的上身，眼神也开始发直，陈明俊心下满意，脸色却是镇定依旧，还故作疑惑道：“晓冬，你的脸还是好红，要是还热的话，不如把T恤也脱了吧。”他说着伸手摸上何晓冬的胸膛，作势要帮着脱衣服，那手就被猛地一抓。  
何晓冬满脸是汗，眼神滚烫发直看进陈明俊的眼里，幽暗得惊心，说出的话更是如同从喉咙深处无比艰难地一字字挤出：“明俊，我想亲你。”  
痛！  
这是陈明俊此时唯一的感受。  
身上的人明显是经验全无，动作狂猛之下毫无章法，又叫春药侵蚀了理智，进出之间根本不知收敛，把陈明俊撞得头昏眼花，只觉得腰已经不是自己的了。  
他叫体内深深嵌入的铁柱死钉在床上，那铁柱不住地狂进狂出，抽插得过瘾，可怜陈明俊连嗓子都叫哑了，只得在颠簸中死抓着何晓冬的胳膊维持重心。  
随着又一下猛击，他终于发出一声媚叫，感受到了久违的快感。  
“那里，撞那里，就是那里！”他摇摆起身体，主动耸腰挺胯迎合起何晓东的动作。  
作为菜鸟选手，何晓冬得了指示半分没停，他虽然仍是不懂技巧地死撞，但换了个角度撞对了地方，带给陈明俊的快感也是加倍蹿升。  
陈明俊不住收缩后穴配合着体内的冲顶搅动，两人对撞间俱感受到逼入身心的畅快，动作也是更加大开大合起来。  
何晓冬把陈明俊的腿扳到最开，死对着那处闷头连击，陈明俊哑着嗓子摇头浪叫，回荡在房间是升温的性感。  
一阵狂风骤雨后，何晓冬猛然紧抱住陈明俊，全身一阵濒死的震颤，将数股热浪打在了陈明俊的内壁上。  
陈明俊翻了个白眼，手上动作不停又快速套弄了数十下自己紫红肿胀的阴茎，终于也“啊”地一声射出了白浊。  
余韵中，何晓冬还没完全回神，就听陈明俊气喘吁吁道：“何晓冬，你可以去拱别家白菜了。”  
何晓冬一愣，转头看向身边春意未消的脸，那脸上还带着高潮后的酡红，美则美矣，只是说出的话让他措手不及。  
“你技术太差，持久力又太好，”陈明俊的目光往那劲腰一扫，“腰力虽然不错，但是老子的腰都他妈要被你撞断了！”  
“所以你的用户体验太差了，还是去祸害别人吧。”  
陈明俊说着就要起身去厕所，刚才色欲熏心之下，自己竟然忘了要这小子戴套，这家伙内射，二十多年的量，得赶紧清理出去。  
他好容易扶着腰坐起来，手腕忽叫何晓冬一拉，他腰上一软，闷头就跌进了何晓冬的怀里。  
何晓冬的眼神且深且沉，是一本正经的认真：“陈明俊，你都把我睡了，我破了色戒，已经不能出家了。”在陈明俊越瞪越惊恐的眼神中，何晓冬淡淡一笑，“你要对我负责。”


End file.
